Snape and Lily
by geekmage
Summary: Snape is still pissed about what James did to him In his fifth year So he goes out with Lily to piss James off. Please review! even if its a bad review because I want to improve my writing skills and If you review I will feel very very very special
1. Chapter 1

Severus looked at his potions book that lied in his lap. He couldn't concentrate. He would never stop thinking about what Potter and Black did to him. He had an entire summer vacation to get over it but for some reason he just couldn't. He pondered over it again. As soon as he got to the part where he called Lily Evan a mudblood nausea overcame him.

He looked at Potter and his friends chasing a snitch behind some trees. Like always Potter caught it. _Jerk_ thought Severus. _Conceded arrogant jerk. I will get you. Or I'll die trying. I will make you feel ten times worse then you made me feel. _He glanced at Lily, who was reading a book alone. He felt dizzy looking at her. _Filthy mudblood tries to show me pity! _Stupid Potter had a crush on the filthy creature. Severus remembered what happened to Evans last boy friend. Potter got so pissed that he blew him up. The boy went flying for fifty miles. But Lily never found out that it was James. Leave it to a mudblood to be so stupid. The rest of the school knew that it was Potter who did it. Whenever someone made Potter mad they were doomed.

_Boy if Lily went out with me it would piss James of! _Thought Severus. _What if I do go out with her_? Severus started feeling queasy again. Even the thought of going out with a mudblood nauseated him. But that would really get Potter so it was worth going out with a mudblood. _But Lily would never go out with me after I called her a mudblood last year. _Severus thought. But Lily pitied him. Many kids in hogwarts went on pity dates with people. But Severus would have to apologize to Lily first and Lily might not have even forgiven him after an apology. But Severus was very cunning so he would just have to trick her.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus went to his N.E.W.T.'s potions class. His class without James. Severus was so happy when they posted the scores for the N.E.W.T.'s exams a month ago in the great hall. Dumbledore put a spell around them so you could only see your own score but Severus used a spell that let him see all of the scores. He and James got an Outstanding in every thing except a history of magic in which they each got Exceeds expectations. But James got an Exceeds Expectations in potions as well. Severus tied for the best scores with the filth half-breed Lupin, and Lily. James got angry with his score in potions and chose not to take the class. But Lily was with him. He put a box on her desk. Every one got in their sets and Lily opened the box. A fairy that looked like cupid with a lily jumped out and started to sing:

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm oh so sorry,

For what I did to you.

I know I should not have

And now I feel oh so blue.

Your beauty captivated me

I got nervous so I insulted you

Now I have brought you chocolate and a Lily

Please forgive me for what I have done

Give me a second chance and you'll see

That I can be oh so fun!

This is from Severus Severus

_I can't believe I paid two Galleons for that poem! _Severus thought bitterly. The boys in the class laughed tauntingly but the girls, to Severus's surprise were saying that it was sweet. He eagerly waited for class to end. Finally it did and Severus went up to Lily.

"So what do you think?" He asked blushing.

"I forgive you," she said with a slight but cordial smile.

"Would you like to go to _Cupid café_ at Hogsmade this weekend with me Lily?" Severus asked fretfully. She looked at him quite taken-aback.

"I will have to think about it," She replied.

It was Friday and Severus was exceedingly nervous, thinking she might say no. H was sitting outside reading about how to make a truth sereum in his potions book. Lily walked up to him.

"All right Severus I will go with you," she said.

"Thank you," Severus replied in a squeaky voice.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry this chapters so painfully short. The next chapter is twice as long. Please, Please, Please, Please, review! I promise to review back whoever reviews this. _

Severus put on his purple dressing robes. He wanted to look great for his date. People gave him funny looks as he walked outside of the school in his dressing robes. He saw Lily waiting for him in a pink blouse and blue skirt. Severus had to admit, she was pretty. They were silent in the carriage that took them to Hogsmade. He held the door open for her when they went into the café. He pulled the chair out for her. One of the employees who looked like cupid came up to them.

"What can I get you two?" The man asked in a feminine voice. Severus waited for Lily to order.

"Tea and a seed cake please." She said cordially. Lily's voice was beautiful.

"And what about you Mr. Fancy pants?" The employee asked Severus with quite a feminine giggle.

"Just tea," said Severus, trying to repress a rather rude comment.

"Be right back," said the employee then he or she flew off.

"So how is school going?' Severus inquired.

"Pretty good, the N.E.W.T. classes are a lot easier then I expected them to be." She replied, "So what do you plan to do after school?"

"I want to teach defense against the dark arts or study potions and make new potions. You?"

"I want to work at S_aint Mungos_ hospital to help people. Working at a hospital sounds fun."

"A girl as beautiful as you should be a model for _witch weekly"_. He said making her blush and give of her cordial smile that Severus had to admit was pretty. Their conversation took of and soon they were laughing and enjoying each other's company.

After a half an hour Potter and a girl from Gryffindor walked in the café. Instantaneously Potter saw them together.

"What the hell is going on here?!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the reviews, you guys rock!_

"What the hell is going on here?!" James asked heatedly. Severus couldn't conceal a gaudy smile. No one took notice, for Potter was to busy staring at Lily as if she had done something terribly wrong and Lily returned a sharp gaze.

"James, what we are doing is of no concern to you."

"Are you on a date?!" The other people in the café were now staring at them. "Your going out with snivillous and his nose Evans?!" Most of the Hogwarts students laughed. Lily looked around herself. She went pink. James was extremely angry with Lily. "Know wonder you stood up for him last year!" A lot of people made fun of Lily for it. And in his anger, James meant to embarrass Lily. The students stared to murmur.

"I'm not going out with him!" She yelled. Severus felt as if something had slammed into his heart and knocked it out of his chest. His pale face instantaneously turned crimson.

That smudge look appeared on James's face. The look Lily and Severus both loathed. "I see that smudge on your nose! You must have gotten it from making out with snivillous!"

"I'm not going out with him," she said, her voice was hot with embarrassment. Severus felt the knot in his stomach tighten, as if no knife could pry it lose.

"What do you mean?" he whined as a child would whine to his mother. Emerald fell on Severus's crimson face. Pity shone in the emerald eyes. She never respected him she just pitied him. He didn't know why the mudbloods feelings towards hurt him so much.

"W-w," She glanced round her then looked into Severus's pleading eyes. He really did seem to like her and care about her. She looked at her public again. "We are going out!" she said as strongly as she could, but it still came out painfully weak. Severus's heart did a cartwheel.

James looked at her, pure horror spread across his face. Hazel met emerald. Pain screamed in the in the hazel. The emerald was torn away from the hazel. The students, other costumers, and cupid employees were watching with intent eyes. James finally came back to reality. He opened his mouth for a stream of taunts for Lily to come out but he saw how embarrassed she was.

"Well what are you losers looking at?" the furious hazel color darted between the watchers faces. Instantaneously the café was bumbling with it usual sound as if nothing had happened. "I'm sorry for ruining your date," James said, his voice quivered. He turned to leave then remembered his date whose existence he had completely forgotten about. He took her hand and they started to walk away.

"Wait James," Lily felt her heart bang against her rib cage in cool simultaneous beats. It was such an amazing feeling, one she had never felt before. James looked back and the beating went faster. It was so loud that she swore that everyone in the café heard it.

"Sorry for embarrassing you," he said. He and his date walked out of the café together. Lily turned back to Severus.

"Thank you for standing up for me," he said, taken aback by his own kindness. "I'm sorry he embarrassed you like that."

"Thank you," she said, her heart still vibrating. Both of them leaned close to each other. There lips touched to unit them. They stayed together as one for a moment. Severus's heart began beating like Lily's. They became two individual again.

"Your beautiful," Severus said, meaning it for the first time. He thought of how once again, she stood up for him when know one else would. Her soul was the true beauty, more beautiful then any face he had seen. He wanted to explain how much it meant to him that she would do this for him. He opened his mouth to try and explain but he was to caught up and just said "your beautiful," again.

Lily looked at the radiant glow on his face. Color seemed to rush into his pale face and his beady eyes brightened. He had obviously enjoyed the kiss much more then she had. She wanted to break up with him then and there. He had feeling for her, which she could not return. He was a sweet guy but she could never see him as more then just a friend. But she couldn't dump him; she just couldn't bring her self to do it.

Lily looked at Severus with wide shining eyes, the way ones shine before a heart-wrenching sob, which one might do after kissing Severus. But this look was caused by her confusion because of the strange feelings she felt for James, feelings she had tried to deny for quite a while. The truth was that she liked James a lot and she thought about him a lot but most of that thinking was her denying her feelings for him. Even now she was trying to deny her feelings for James trying to say Snape was giving them to her. But she had no feelings for Snape, why she couldn't even call him by his first name.

So Severus continued to think about Lily while Lily thought of James. They were snapped back into reality when a cupid employ, hands full of dishes, rudely pushed passed them. Lily looked at her watch.

"Well I should get going, I have some homework to do," Lily said hastily.

"Me to," he said. He leaned in to give her another kiss. She closed her eyes; her sore lips begged him to stop while Severus's lips never wanted it to never end. When they finished she put a Galleon on the table and ran off.

So he liked a mudblood. He didn't even feel ashamed. She was smart, beautiful, and charismatic. But her heart was the greatest part about her. Even when everyone picked on her for her kindness towards him she still continued to be kind to him. She allowed herself to be an outcast for him. She must have really liked him, Severus thought. No one had ever been so kind to him. He really liked, no loved her. He felt stupid for using such a strong word but he knew that he loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day students were making fun of Lily all day. She just wanted to end things with Severus. But she could never bring herself to do it she sat in the Gryffindor common room with her transfiguration book in her lap. She was writing an essay on the Sinagunes spell, which allowed one to change an inanimate object into a living thing, one of the most difficult things to do in transfiguration. A couple of girls sniggered at her as they passed by her. She saw James sitting in a corner of the room with Remus and Peter. Sirius was in detention. Remus was helping Peter with his defense against the dark arts while James watched, however his mind seemed as if it wasn't with them. Lily had liked Remus a lot. He was one of her best friends. They really didn't get to know each other until they became prefects, as he was very shy. Lily wanted to tell him about his problems, but he practically worshiped James and she was sure he would tell him.

Lily inconspicuously crept closer to the boys. "Your so amazing," Peter squeaked to James. "Getting a seventh year to go out with you."

"Peter focus on your work," Remus said. James brow furrowed.

"Don't be such a wand in the mud," said James. Lily let herself be seen by them so she could thank James for supporting her in the café. When she came close to them instead of James's frown loosening it tightened. Lily opened her mouth to say thank him but only carbon dioxide came out. James brow finally caressed.

"Sup Lily?" he said calmly. Lily was taken aback. His eyes no longer said 'I'm better then you' as they normally did.

"You know we have to decorate for Christmas soon," Remus said absently, busy checking Peters work.

"Right, can't wait to walk all two-hundred and some floors of Hogwarts hanging mistletoe around," She said cynically. Remus looked up and smiled.

"Aren't you glad you're not a prefect now?" James asked Peter. "I sure am." Lily was surprised by how calm he was acting.

"Easy for you to say. I'm surprised your not. You perfect. Good at school, good at Quidditch, and everyone likes you. You even get seventh years to go out with you.

"But he also gets them to dump him to," said Sirius who had just walked into the common room. "Sup red riding hood?" he said to Lily.

"Hello," she said cheerfully.

"How come your back so soon?" James asked. You were supposed to be in there for three hours."

"Oh common, don't be so thick James. I just used a spell to make the clock move faster and Professor Dikles was o busy to really realize or care." He let out a heavy sigh. "Sometimes I really don't think we get punished enough for what we do."

"What do you mean that his girl friend dumped him?" Lily asked.

"His girlfriend dumped him because he got all crazy when you and Snape were on your date. His girlfriend called you a loser and he told him to take it back. She refused to so James got pissed at her. She said that if James loved you so much then she should be your girlfriend." Sirius answered. "So really it's your fault that his girlfriend dumped him Evans. You should say sorry, maybe send him a card with chocolates."

"Aw, she doesn't have to do that. She knows that a kiss would make me all better. But I can't do that Eskimo stuff like Snape, sorry." Lily, to her surprise smiled at James's comment. "Can I ask you a question Evans?"

"You may ask Lily a question," Lily replied.

"Okay _Lily_," he said faking begrudgedness. "Why are you going out with Snape? I f you don't want to answer I understand."

"I-I don't really want to talk about it," Lily said.

"'Kay Evans, _Lily_." The group talked for hours. Finally after it was well passed eleven the kid decided to go to bed. Lily had never had a conversation with James like this. She really enjoyed it. She made her decision; she was going to dump Snape.

_Thank you so much for the reviews! I would be happy to take ideas and I would probably take all of the ideas people gave me! _


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I kind of hate this fic. And just looking at makes me want to go outside and shot random people. I take ideas and the next update should be coming soon. Oh, I was just kidding about the 'shooting random people' thing I'm not that deranged. Well, enjoy, and remember, 'down with dope and up with hope.' _

Severus sat alone in his dorm. The other boys were in the common room. They all got along great, well as great as Slitherins could get along. He however, liked to distance himself from the other boys. He didn't have many friends even in Slitherin but he liked being alone and keeping to himself. Other people annoyed him so he distanced himself from them. After all of the other students were idiots. He spent most of his time sitting on his bed reading, doing homework, or experimenting with potions and spells. The boys who shared a room with him normally only came in the room to sleep, as they spent most of their time in the common room like most students.

Lucius came into the room. His usual smirk was glued on his face. "Hello Severus," he said serenely. Severus looked into his icy blue eyes. His smirk grew. "So are the rumors true?"

"You know that I'm not one to take part in foolish school rumors of our immature peers." Snape said, matching Lucius's cool tone. The two stared at each other, neither blinking and neither set of pupils moving.

"I heard that you're going out with a mudblood." Severus blinked.

"Who told you that?" Severus asked slowly.

"The whole school knows that Snivllous is going out with Lily Evans," He said, a gleam of triumph in his icy eyes for making Severus flinch. "Wow Severus, I knew you were desperate but I had know idea that you were this desperate to go out with a mudblood." The smile on his face vanished after these words. Severus and Lucius weren't exactly friends, but they got along. They were defiantly acquaintances. Severus was also acquaintances with Crabbe and Goyle whom Lusius controlled. They were the only people at Hogwarts other than Lily who were willing to talk to him besides two or three other Slytherins.

"Who I'm going out with is none of your business," Severus answered after a long pause.

"Alright, fair enough. Just know that only have your best interest at heart and if you are going out with a mudblood just know that you are making the biggest mistake of your life." Severus rolled his eyes after he left the room. He was kind of nervous about what Lucius might do. He was _much _worse then Potter but Severus managed to stay on his good side most of the time. But Severus wasn't to scared; after all he packed a pretty mean punch himself. But he was not at all prepared for what Lucius had in store for him.


	7. Chapter 7

_I did it! I finally finished the fiction! I'm so proud and I feel great! Thank You guys all so much and I would like to give a special thanks to Cheese and Crackers (If that still his or her user name). I feel so great! Thank you so much! And don't forget to review! _

Severus rolled over in his bed. The second he woke up thoughts of Lily flooded his mind. He lay in bed for several minutes allowing his brain to brim full of the wonderful thoughts. Finally he forced his crispy eyes open. He glanced over at the clock realizing that he had spent an hour thinking about her and classes would start in a half-an-hour. He liked being awake two hours before class would start. He bolted up, got dressed, and brushed his teeth in the time it took most people to roll out of bed. He grabbed his bag and ran out of the dormitory.

He hardly noticed the strange looks that his fellow Slitheriens gave him as he took brisk strides through the common room. He slid into the great hall and took a seat next to Lucis. The Slithrens here gave him even funnier looks now. Severus however, wasn't taking any of it in. He helped himself to a plateful of sausages and eggs. He normally didn't eat much but ever since he started realizing his feelings for Lily he found that he was gorging himself at every meal until he felt the need to vomit. It was like the opposite of a depressed binge. After he scarffed down three platefuls of food and started piling on a forth he noticed the strange looks he was getting (not that he wasn't used to getting strange looks.)

"What?" he snapped to a young boy across from him.

"Are you really going out with a mudblood," he asked looking a little dazed. Severus felt a twinge of annoyance.

"She's not a mudblood," he said shortly. But the boy continued to press.

"Last I checked Lily Evans was a mudblood," he said with a slight shrug. "You know Slitherins never go out with mudbloods. I don't think that it has ever happened in the history of Hogwarts." Severus highly doubted that. He scarffed down one last plate of food then stole of to his Charms class.

Three Slitherens stopped him in the hall. They each raised their wands and hit him with disarming spells but luckily two of them missed and he was only blasted with one. He was sent flying across the hall into two other students. A Slitheren prefect came up to him to help him up. She out stretched a hand for him but when Severus out stretched his hand she quickly withdrew it. Severus forced himself to his feet. The girl just stood there as they stared at each other from the corner of their eyes.

"Are you going to dock points, from them?" Severus asked. "They just attacked me in a hall. I say they deserve to lose fifty points." He said as if forgetting that Slithren was his own house. The girl continued to stare at him. Finally she walked pushed past him and ran of. Severus noticed that his attackers had ran of and made a mental note to go give them a trip to the hospital wing but for now he didn't want to be late for class.

In class Severus was unable to focus on the lesson at hand, for he was to busy thinking about Lily. The professor handed the class a test and Severus spent the whole test drawing pictures on the question ere of Lily then animating them with his wand. He unfortunately did not realize that he would be failing the test.

His next few classes went in a similar manner. It was finally lunchtime and Severus planned to pay a visit to Lily. Suddenly he felt as if the contents of his nose were being sucked by a vacuum. Then he felt himself being thumped hard in the chest. He flew into a near by suit of armor. He heard the paralyzing spell coming out of a boy's mouth near by. He felt his arms being snapped to his sides as he became as ridged as a wall. Then a pair of strong arms grabbed him and dragged his body across the stone floor. They dragged his feet down a flight of stairs and his head knocked on the edge of each one.

Now he was out side surrounded by a group of angry Slithrens. "_Stretchiea_," yelled one of the boys. His upper limbs were being stretched out across his body against the Body lock curse. He felt his arms being pulled out of the sockets. Salt water spilled out of his eyes. His arms were being pulled so hard that they were actually pulled back into the sockets.

Lucis Malfoy pushed through the crowed. A smile spread over his face as he stared at Snape but his eyes were shinnying with furry. "This is what happens when you go out with a mudblood. You have scorched the name of Slitherens completely by doing this, and now you must pay and I am sure that every Slithren here and every Slithren not here and every one who has ever been a Slitheren and every one who will every be a Slithren would agree with me." Luckily for Severus the Body Lock spell was quite poorly preformed. His felt the curse fall off of him but not fully so he couldn't get up.

He whipped out his wand but Lucis saw him. "_Blatorous!_" he yelled and Snape was slammed into a tree.

"Please! Stop!" Snape roared. Lucis and three other Slithrens all hit him with hexes. He heard his bones rattled and the muscles crack. He fell to he ground shaking so violently that it looked as if an earthquake was occurring bellow him. The Slithrens watched him vibrate. A bit of foam bubbled out of his mouth.

"Severus!" Lily screamed, but Severus didn't hear him as he stopped shaking. Lucis whipped around.

"I only went out with her to piss off Potter!" Snape bellowed. "I hate that mudblood! I would never go out with a mudblood in a million years but I knew that it was the perfect way to piss him off!"

"What? What do you mean Snape?" Lily said in a quivering voice.

"Yes Severus, what do you mean?" Lucis asked mockingly. Severus's eyes flew from one face to the other. Lily looked at him, pity filled in her magnificent emerald eyes.

"Well I can't believe you would do that Snape," she said loudly. "We are over!" She walked away ever so slowly taking great care with each step but she never looked back until she reached the steps and Severus saw her eyes shining with tears. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful her eyes looked when they were filled with tears of great pain. She felt that it was her fault that he Severus had to go through this. Lucis looked quite mortified.

"Well it appears that I was wrong Severus and I must apologize for what you have had to endure," he said simply.

"YOUR SORRY FOR WHAT I HAD TO ENDURE!" Snape roared. He whipped and threw his arm so wildly at Lucis that it was a surprise that didn't pop out of its socket. A large gash appeared on his pale cheek as black blood oozed out of it. Then Severus felt himself being blown against the tree again as his wand flew out of his hand.

"Enough," said Lucis raising a hand as if he controlled the group of Slitherns. "We all have apologized for what we have done. Now good-bye Severus, and I really hope you can look past this unfortunate event." With that Lucis turned and left Severus with the Slithrens following head over heel. Severus just continued to lie against the tree trying to process what had just happened.

Severus didn't go to the rest of his class that day. He just continued to lie at the base of the wide trunk all day having not stirred once. But no one seemed to care. People gave him strange looks as they passed by but he didn't care. Hours past and not a teacher noticed his absence. Finally night came.

How could Lily dump him? He was sure that she would understand why he had lied. He was practically being tortured by those boys (and even a few girls). He had to lie to save himself. But Lily wouldn't lie to save her self. She didn't lie to save herself. Other kids always made fun of her for sticking up for him but she continued to do it even though it almost made her an outcast. But he was practically being tortured so it was different for him he tried telling himself. And what was that look of pity he gave her? She seemed to give so many of those to him. A cordial voice jerked him out of the realm of thought.

"Snape?" he rose in one fluid motion. He looked into the shining green light that made his heart skip several beats.

"L-Lily," he stuttered. He loved the way the name danced around on his tongue.

"I can't believe your still out here, I've been looking every where for you. I am so sorry." He out stretched his arms to embrace her but she slipped past him. He mouthed a questioning word. "I have to know if you were lying or not. Did you really only go out with me because you wanted to make James angry?"

"Of course not," he stated, feeling annoyed by the fact that she called James by his first name and not him. But the annoyance quickly passed. Happiness clogged his chest as he realized that she was the only person to look for him. It couldn't have just been pity; he really must have cared about him. "I love you." The words just fell out of his mouth, but he hardly regretted it. Her eyes widened, and her face paled to a greater shade of white then Snape's.

"No," She said, pure horror flooded her tone. "No," she repeated.

W-what do you mean?" he asked as the smile slid of off his face.

"I can't do this any more. I just can't. You _don't _love me. I-I'll try and stay friends with you but I don't think that will work out to well as both the Slitherns and Gryffindors and even other houses don't think we should be together." There was a long pause as Snape tried to process this, tried to understand what had just happened. He tried to tell himself that she was wrong but he knew that she was right. He nodded oh so slowly.

"But please, do one last thing for me," he almost pleaded. "Your right, we wont even get to stay friends any more." He knew that she didn't love him back and that he had to let her free. "Please, just let me have one ore kiss. He expected her to protest but she didn't. She leaned in and the two kissed until there lips bleed.


End file.
